


Just Sef

by SoftBoy



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderbending, M/M, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoy/pseuds/SoftBoy
Summary: AU dove Ade è il capo di una multinazionale e Sef (Male!Persephone) è un suo dipendente che ha da poco fatto coming out.





	Just Sef

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, GUYSSS ^o^  
> Allora, che questa fanfiction è un AU dove Ade è il capo di una multinazionale e Sef (Male! Persephone) è il suo nuovo dipendente. Sinceramente non so perché l'ho scritta, ma dopo aver letto la storia di @Milady_Silvia l'idea di Ade gaio mi piaceva un botto HAHAHA, sooo, eccomi qua!  
> Ps. : ho deciso di lasciare Zeus come padre di Sef e Demetra come sorella di Ade perché, beh, volevo che almeno qualcosa della mitologia greca originale ci fosse :))  
> Buona lettura, spero vi piaccia ❤️

Sef sospira, si stringe nelle spalle e alla fine dice: “Allora è vero” la malinconia che prova è palpabile, “mia madre odia il fatto che io sia gay”. La sua mente lo riporta ad un messaggio con scritto “cerca di mettere la testa a posto: trovati una fidanzata decente”. 

Ade continua invece ad aspirare dal suo sigaro, lasciando poi uscire il fumo grigiastro dalla sua bocca: “No, odia semplicemente il fatto che tu stia con me” . E’ freddo, non lascia trasparire nessuna emozione e mentre il giovane cerca di trovarne una, non può fare a meno di pensare che l’uomo abbia ragione. “Demi è un sacco di cose, ma non un’omofoba. Ce l’ha solo con me.”

“Però…” incomincia il biondo, incerto, mentre la stretta sulla cartella piena di documenti si irrigidisce. “Però non è giusto. Non è colpa tua, non dovrebbe essere arrabbiata così tanto!”

Il “lei” e altre formalità erano sparite nel momento esatto in cui il biondo aveva messo piede nella camera da letto del più grande. 

Sef ce l’ha con sua madre che non accetta la situazione, con suo padre che fa finta di niente e con i suoi presunti amici che ora non fanno altro che parlargli alle spalle. Ce l’ha con se stesso, per aver perso la testa con il peggior uomo per cui si potesse provare una cotta. Il _più intelligente, affascinante,_  …

“Non ti preoccupare per me, fiorellino” Ade finalmente si volta a guardarlo, sorridendogli, “Non morirò se tua madre ce l’ha _per noi_ , nanetto” appoggia la mano libera dal sigaro sotto il mento del più giovane e le labbra di Sef attendono un bacio che non arriva mai. 

Ade lo stuzzica, gioca con lui ma si ferma nel momento stante in cui capisce di poterlo accontentare; lo fa finchè Sef non piange per un po’ di affetto e riesce così a dimostrare il suo potere su di lui.

Ade ama il potere. 

E Sef. Soprattutto Sef. Da quando quel piccolo ammasso di capelli biondi e occhi dolci dello stesso color dello zaffiro è arrivato a lavorare da lui come personal shopper, non ha mai smesso di pensare a quale commissione chiedergli per averlo più _vicino_. Per quanto si potesse tenere accanto uno ~~_sotto_~~ pagato per andare a comprarti tutto quello che desideri. 

Ade prende un’altra boccata dal suo sigaro, dopo essersi staccato dal compagno, appuntandosi mentalmente di prendere qualche alcolico dopo. Sentimenti così dolci non erano ben voluti da un uomo come lui. 

“Tu vuoi tornare a vivere da lei, non è vero?”

Sarebbe ritornato da sua madre, in Ohio, in un altro Stato. Avrebbe trovato un lavoro migliore e compagnie migliori, a detta di Demetra. 

Sef non può fare a meno di tremare per il nervosismo. “N-no, cioè, sì, ma _devo_ , non _voglio_.”

L’uomo fa un segno di disapprovazione.

“Dovrebbe lasciarti un po’ d’indipendenza, anche se credo sia difficile prendere decisioni proprie per il _cocco di mamma_ ” Ade assottiglia gli occhi, mentre la sua mente ricorda un Sef vestito con un abito troppo elegante e sobrio per essere portato da un tipo come il suo personal shopper — ovviamente scelto da Demetra, chi altro?- molto diverso dalla sua camicia bianca a pois neri e i jeans del medesimo colore attuali.

Gli sarebbe mancato, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva. E chi l’avrebbe immaginato, che fra tutti, gli sarebbe mancato proprio lui? Proprio quel ragazzo che il primo giorno di lavoro aveva preso la _pessima_ decisione di riempire il suo ufficio di fiori, con la scusa del “Rendono molto più accogliente la stanza e le persone saranno più invogliate a fare accordi con lei”. _Sì, per colpa di qualche aroma strano._ Avrebbe dovuto licenziarlo all’instante, ma c’era qualcosa che lo attirava; forse voleva vedere a che punto poteva spingersi, quel tappetto. 

Oppure quella volta che si ritrovò un completo gessato invece di quello che aveva chiesto perché “esaltava i suoi bellissimi fianchi”. Ade sperò di aver mantenuto la sua poker face anche in quel momento. 

“Io non sono un cocco di mamma!” Sef arrossisce e impunta i piedi. Ade lo trova terribilmente carino, ma gli risponde solo con un sopracciglio alzato, come per dire “Davvero?” in modo sarcastico. 

“Beh…forse un po’” acconsente a malincuore il giovane, accora leggermente rosso sulle guance paffute, sorridendo imbarazzato. E’ un bravo ragazzo, non ne ha solo l’aria, Ade lo sa, e per questo dalle sue labbra si lascia sfuggire un “Sef…” con un sorrisetto divertito. Il suo sè di qualche hanno fa l’avrebbe preso in giro sicuramente. 

Sef è troppo buono per fargli del male, potrebbe quasi mostragli il suo lato vulnerabile.

Ma non oggi.

“Ora vammi a prendere un caffè. Lo sai come lo voglio.” Il suo tono ritorna ad essere freddo e distaccato, il classico di ogni capo con un suo semplice dipendente. 

 _Corretto, con più alcol che caffè_ , si appunta mentalmente il biondo. Scuote la testa e va via, ma non può fare a meno di non sorridere. 

 


End file.
